Hopeless
by SimpleAndAll
Summary: They were not random guys! I was sure you all knew each other since they all knew your name, where you worked, where you lived, your likes and dislikes..and many other things that even I never knew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Warnings: The beginning might seem cheesy, but it was written like that for purposes that will be made clear once you keep reading. _

_--------------------------------_

_Her eyes welled up with tears. She looked ahead to see the love of her life, slowly bleeding to death. _

_No, it can't end like this, she thought. _

_They had known each other since childhood and were often teased that they would end up together during adolescence. They were partly right. The two lovers where scheduled to get married just two weeks from now...it looked like it would never happen. _

"_Hold on, help is coming soon! Just don't close your eyes, please!"_

_All of their memories together were suddenly flooding back into her mind as she stared upon him._

_The day they first met, their first kiss, their first fight and...the day he proposed to her. _

_He had proposed to her exactly the way every girl would dream a guy would. He had planned everything out. He took her to a romantic setting and got down on one knee and proposed. She, of course, said yes right away. _

_After everything they had been through...it just couldn't end like this. _

With a sigh, she put her book down.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 21

Boyfriends: None

Occupation: Medic/Ninja & Hopeless Romantic

Ino was pounding on the door screaming, "Billboard! No matter how many times you read that book, the ending won't change! He still dies!"

"I can hope, can't I?!" she yelled her voice strain obvious that she was crying.

"Honestly Sakura! Instead of reading romance novels all day, why don't you come with me to the bar, where **actual **guys exist?!"

"I do not read romance books all day! Did you forget I spend most of my time in the hospital?"

"Ya ya ya..Sakura the almighty _single_ medic. Oh and let me in billboard! Your neighbors are starting to give me weird looks."

Slowly taking her eyes off the pages, she went over and let her annoying best friend in. They had fixed their friendship when Sasuke left, both of them realizing it was stupid to fight over that arrogant jerk. Ino had moved on to numerous boyfriends till she had finally stayed put with Shikamaru, whereas Sakura had taken a different route. Ever since she had gotten over Sasuke, it was like she was avoiding all boys all together, as Ino had put it; to her defense Sakura merely stated that she was just busy; and to Ino's offense she had kept trying to set up Sakura with as many guys as she could.

"Took you long enough," Ino complained as she flopped onto Sakura's old couch.

"Whatever. Anyways you're planning on going to the bar dressed like that?" Sakura asked as she sat beside Ino, still with her book in hand.

"Yes, so what? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"I'm sure Shikamaru would mind that you're going to the bar with a skimpy outfit like that Ino."

"Oh, well he won't mind this time, since he is going with me..."

_Figures. He's probably just going to glare at all the guys that will hit on Ino. Sometimes I wonder if Ino dresses like that just to make Shikamaru jealous. Hmm...maybe I would too, if I had a boyfriend which emotions usually only consists of boredom. It's a surprise that they even ended up together.._

and you're going with me too!"

_..but then again, they do say opposites attract.. _

_..Wait a second...what did she just say.._

With her left eye twitching a bit Sakura calmly said, "No! Never! Nope!"

"Aww, please Sakura?!"

Sighing she said, "Cmon Ino, I know this is just another one of your numerous plans to get me hooked up with some random guy I just met. So under **no **circumstances am I going with you!"

_Oh god...I'm starting to remember all those freaky horrible dates again..._ The first time Ino had set her up, Sakura was quite wary and as soon as her date started arrived she knew she had every reason to be. It was horrible, her date was named Akio and it was like he was another version of Lee or Gai, except Akio was worst. At least Lee and Gai had respect for females, but Akio was a pervert. Let's just say that Sakura had wished she had brought her black gloves with her that night, for she ruined her perfect manicure Ino had suggested she get. After that, the dates kept getting worse._ I swear if these memories don't stop, I'm going to start banging my head against that wall to make it. _

Luckily Ino's high voice cut in.

"They were not random guys! I was sure you all knew each other since they all knew your name, where you worked, where you lived, your likes and dislikes..and many other things that even I never knew.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and hissed, "That's called stalking someone, Ino."

"Opps?"

"Opps is all you can say? After the things you put me through?!"

"Awww Sakura, this time it'll be better. I promise! Pleaseeee just come?"

"Like I said before Ino, no;never;nope!"

---------------------------

And that was how Ino walked into the bar with two people by her side.

One was glaring at the numerous males undressing Ino with their eyes, and one was glaring at Ino herself.

----------------------------

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed reading this! And I do hope all you readers review and not just put my story on alert or favs without actually reviewing, because I really want to hear from you. xD

I wrote this on my only day off from work, so please review.

I'll probably continue this, so please keep reading though please don't expect me to update fast because I do have other things to do,...and sigh, I have work. I have a job at a fast food restaurant...which is so tiring. But I will update this, don't you worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------

She looked through the crowd trying to make out if she knew anyone. _Ah, there's Naruto and Hinata-chan._

It wasn't hard to spot Naruto for he had a whole crowd arounnd him chanting "drink, drink, drink." Beside him was Hinata advising him that he already had too much too drink.

_Funny. They both remind of of Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. Creepy..._

And it seemed Sakura herself wasn't too hard to spot, for just a few moments later, Naruto called her over.

"Oy Sakura-chan! I never knew you hang out in places like this."

"I don't. Ino-pig forced me to come."

At that exactly moment, Ino came over draping her arms over Sakura and saying in a slurred speech, "Youu knowww, I had to practically drag thiss one to come."

"Oh god, Ino. We just got here and you're already drunk."

"Nooo,"_ hiccup _"...I'm not" _hiccup_

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head, "Cmon Ino, let's get you some water to drink."

"Okay, Shika-kun!!" she replied flinging herself onto her now blushing boyfriend.

She watched as the two forms disappeared within the crowd. Turning her head back to Naruto and Hinata, she made casual conversation with the both of them. As much as she enjoyed being with them, she couldn't help feeling like a third wheel.

"Ah, you guys I'll just be over at the counter ordering something. I don't exactly feel like drinking that.." She pointed at Naruto's foaming beer with disgust. _I just need something stronger...but no need for them to know that. _

"Hinata-chan, just call me when this idiot over here is too drunk. I'll help you drag him home."

"OY! But I'm not drunkkkkk.."

_Thump. _And thus he slammed his head onto the table.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Her eyes filled with worry.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, don't worry about me," he said suddenly sober.

_Woah, that was weird. Probably has something to do with the nine-tails chakra. _

She looked at the two as Hinata was frantically asking if he was okay, and that they should head home. Naruto on the other hand disagreed saying that he wanted to stay to spend for time with her; which in turn caused Hinata to blush extremely.

She hurriedly went over to the counter not being able to stand anymore of them acting all couple-like. _I'm not jealous. I just want a drink that's all. _

Sipping her recently ordered margarita, she took a sit on one of the bar stools.

_I can't believe I let Ino drag me here. I give up way to easily. Just like how I let Sasuke go to easily..._

Blinking back the sudden tears, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were slowly making their way into her mind. She would never admit it, but a part of her still longed for him. _Cmon Sakura. You're over him. _

She didn't understand why all of a sudden Sasuke had entered her thoughts. She repressed all her thoughts concerning him..until now.

Trying to distract herself, she scanned the crowd. She realized that almost everyone was paired up. _Tch, it's like a love fest over here. _

Sure, Sakura was called a romantic but she never liked seeing or hearing about couples in real life. She would only read about them and gush about how sweet it they were. But if she saw public affection in reality she would try hard to hide her disgust.

Looking to her side, she realized who she sat next too. _Never knew he was a drinker. _

He seemed to also realized she was there for he gave a mere nod of acknowledgment. Throughout all their encounters with each other, none of the two had bothered to say a word to each other; well, considering most of their time together was spent in the hospital with him mostly unconscious half of the times. But then again, both of them just really thought no was no point in making conversation.

They were like from two separate worlds. He existed to kill on the battlefield whereas her place was in the hospital desperately trying to save lives. Though that wasn't the reason on why they both didn't befriend each other. It wasn't a surprise he didn't try to, but one would think Sakura tried talked to everyone. That wasn't the case now. For some reason, she had slowly started to shut out new people. Throughout all her medical healing in the hospital, she would never converse with any patient unless it was a friend from the past.

Even if it was an old friend, she still sometimes would feel wary. The only people she could really talk to were her two old senseis, Naruto and Ino.

They sat in silence as they both drank their alcoholic beverages. Wondering if she should go back to Naruto and Hinata, she looked over to the two. She narrowed her eyes in disgust as they were both kissing.

"I thought you girls would be happy that they are finally together," he said.

"Perhaps you are jealous of her?" He smirked.

She wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon but she could not let him think that she actually had romantic feelings for Naruto.

"Hyuga-san. I am glad they are together and in no way am I jealous."

"Then care to explain that look you just gave the two?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, but to clear any suspicion that I might be jealous be your cousin, I will tell you."

"I just don't approve of PDA."

"PDA?" He asked confused.

She let out a laugh. "You're really late aren't you? But anyways, PDA means _public display of affection"_

Neji faked a look of offended. "Well, what is it with you and girls making up codes when you could simply just say what it really means."

She let out another laugh. "Because we like to seem mysterious." She winked at him.

"There's a better word describing you women, but I'm sure you'll won't appreciate me saying it," he said smirking.

"Then don't say it." She half glared at him.

"My apologizes Haruno but the word is based on my opinion. An opinion which cannot be changed."

"You..." She poked him in the chest.

She was about to finish that sentence when a certain blond and her boyfriend appeared.

"Sakuraaaaa!!"

She made her way through the crowd.

"We're going home, cmon le--" She stopped half way when she say who Sakura was with. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed into a devious smirk.

"Sooo...it seems you're busy... so me and Shikamaru will just be heading home now."

Sakura smacked her forehead. _Oh no. I just know what Ino is thinking right now._

Saying a quick goodbye to Neji, they left the same way they came in except this time, the roles was reversed. Instead of Ino dragging Sakura and Shikamaru, Sakura was the one dragging both of them out;

_Though the glares towards Ino and the other guys were still there. _

---------------------------

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. I really hope you readers review, because I got a lot of alerts and favs for this fic, but hardly no reviews. So please review. I want to know what you think. xD


End file.
